Ben Paul (Remake)
Ben/Benjamin Paul is''' a Main Character and a tritagonist along with Kenny in Season 1 and later a supporting triagonist in Season 2 under Luke and Kenny. Ben was a student at Stone Mountain High School where he performed in the school band along with his best friend Travis. Following the start of the apocalypse, Ben along with Travis took refuge in the school gym before a group of bandits raided the school and murdered everyone else there, luckily Ben, Travis, and Band Director David Parker barely escaped. Pre-Apocalypse Georgia Before the apocalypse, Ben was a socially awkward kid who was often alone and picked on because of his nature. His home life was originally much better and he was a happy kid. Growing up Ben had a cooler and very fun and easy going Brother named Aaron who he loved very much. However Aaron has been dealing with cancer for years and when he was 17 he passed away which was the beggining of Ben's depression. A year later when Ben was only 9, His little sister Abigail was born and the attention he had been recieving since Aaron's passing only went to her which eventually influenced Ben's social setbacks. However he still much very loved and cared for her and eventually pushed back his inner hatred, however following her joyful years of Elementary school, Ben was a outcast in Middle School and Ben eventually thought of running away to solve his problems and he almost did until he met Travis. Travis was also a bit of outcast, but he found himself able to cope with it through music and upon sitting with Ben one day (The day Ben was planning to run away) after spotting him sitting along, The two became really close and Ben opened up to him and there it was when Travis introduced Ben to music and soon enough, Both Ben and Travis were 2 of the best in their school band, under the leadership of the band director David Parker, Stone Mountain won several championships. Not only did Ben begin to have more friends but he finally became happy again since his Brother passed away. Ben still was often not given as much as attention as his sister but he had found himself another father figure in David who often cared for the well being of most of his students but his favorite two were Ben and Travis. Years passed as Ben and Travis became seniors. On the day they were suppose to travel up to Bridgewood High School, The bus driver was attacked by a walker and was bitten as the Band including Ben, Travis, and David fled back into the school unaware of what just happened. Post-Apocalypse Ben attempted to leave the school to return to home to check on his family, however David refused telling him its not safe and Ben reluctantly. Unknowingly the outbreak had began and eventually everyone inside realized this. The school band along with many other students and teachers took refuge in the gym as they had all the supplies needed to survive. Months went by as Ben heard nothing from his parents or Abigail and assumed the worse. They were surviving just fine, until one day a student had accidentally left the gym door wide open which easily allowed a nearby group of bandits who had previously worked at the nearby save lots, Lead by former manager Billy they attacked and murdered almost everyone in the gym including raping a few. Ben, Travis, and David all managed to barely escape much to David's regret as he had to leave all his former students behind. The group fled on foot and traveled for several days finally ending up in some wooded area just outside of Macon where they were walking when suddenly David stepped and got trapped in a bear trap which had unknowingly been set up by the St. John Brothers as David suddenly in shock screams out. Season 1 [[Starved For Help (Remake)|'''Starved For Help ]] TBA Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Ben has killed. * Numerous counts of Zombies * Andrew St. John (Led to, Determinate)) * Brenda St. John (Led to, Determinate) * Chuck (Indirectly caused) Death (No Going Back) Killed By: * Christa (Caused) As the group attempts to make their way safely across a frozen lake, Christa suddenly appears and begins to draw open fire on the group as Ben yells at the others to get to safety, he is eventually shot several times by Christa who then proceeds to shot the ice under him as he falls into the frozen lake, Clementine attempts to rescue him after Christa is chased away but as she goes under she finds his dead body as he was too injured to get out of the ice in time. Appearances Season 1 * [[Starved For Help (Remake)|'Starved For Help' ]] * [[Long Road Ahead (Remake)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] * [[Around Every Corner (Remake)|'Around Every Corner' ]] * [[No Time Left (Remake)|'No Time Left']] Season 2 * [[All That Remains (Remake)|'All That Remains' ]] * [[A House Divided (Remake)|'A House Divided']] * [[In Harm's Way (Remake)|'In Harm's Way' ]] * [[Amid The Ruins (Remake)|'Amid The Ruins' ]] * [[No Going Back (Remake)|'No Going Back' ]]